Mikata Hutats
by mattz-bro
Summary: Coming to terms, love on the rise for two young men


Little bit of legal stuff and general info  
  
Sadly, fact is I don't own the rights to Digimon rather that honor goes to a major corporation and some lucky individuals. I don't own the rights to anything but this story which is my own lil piece of that Fan Fiction pie. If you want to redistribute the story on your site or by e-mail all I ask is that you include this info in this lil disclaimer type thingie.  
  
I am going to be working on this story a lot, I have a lot of notes written as to what I want to do with it and just so you know it isn't going to be a short fic. I am working on a lot of fics and this one will be one of the ones I will be updating often.  
  
The whole story is dedicated to the one person I love like no other, my kawaii hedgehog. Individual chapter dedications will also be prevelant throughout the story too so be on the look out for those too!  
  
This story focuses on the Taito/Yamachi couple known as Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida, it is a coming to terms story and there will be sexual innuendos and sex scenes. If B/B (M/M) is not your thing then I recommend not reading any further. But if it is, don't expect me to focus on sex, sorry guys and gals, I can't sacrifice the plot for sex alone.  
  
On with the story now :)  
  
--Mikata Hutats--  
  
-=:Chapter One: The Shell Cracks:=- (dedicated to: Kouichi)  
  
The bright sun shined it's rays through the window directly into Matt's closed eyes causing him to roll over, little did he know he'd been sleeping on the edge again and he fell on to the floor with a loud thud. His eyes opened coming into focus on the clock on his nightstand, it was 9:32 as soon as he realized what those numbers meant he instantly jumped up off the floor.  
  
"Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm late again!" he yelled running around his room in nothing but his boxers, it was the fourth time this week he'd failed to wake up on time for school since his dad had left for a business meeting for two weeks. He ran to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and an old tee that said "Insanity Inside" in the style of the Intel inside logo.  
  
As he ran through the apartment gathering his school materials he tried to get dressed, he put on his pants and tripped on the edge of the carpet. "Damn it! I ain't got time for this!" he yelled standing up and fastening the jeans. He slipped the shirt on quickly and practically jumped into his new Nikes while grabbing his key and book bag.  
  
He ran out the front door and continued running down the stairs to the main door of the apartment. "Hey watch it!" yelled a man as Matt ran past him out the main door and onto the street. "Damn it! I can't be late again!" he yelled as he jumped the fence of a neighbor who came out and yelled after he'd jumped the other side.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tai sat in his desk glancing at the clock and back at Matt's empty seat, "He's going to get detention again" he whispered under his breath. Tai looked down at the paper before him...it was algebra...the one thing he hated to do. He began to work on the first problem when a blonde blur ran past the window out of the corner of his eye. He instantly knew who it was and turned his head to watch as the boy ran up the steps to the doors and inside, it'd only be a matter of time before he ran into the classroom with a lame excuse. He thought to himself about how x could equal 187 when it was a division problem.  
  
The door to the classroom burst open, in the doorway was one out of breath and sweaty Matt...panting heavily. Tai looked up at him and propped his head up with his arm awaiting the excuse of the day, yesterday it had been something about an enraged rabbit running around his apartment, the day before it was that his grandma had contracted West Nile.  
  
"Ahh Matt...so glad you could take time from chasing rabbits and curing your grandmother to grace us with your presence," remarked the teacher looking up from his gradebook at his desk, "So what's happened today? Did you forget that school was a weekday event?"  
  
"I..I was hel..ping an elder..ly p..person give blood," replied Matt trying to catch his breath as he stood there before the class which had began to laugh at him all but Tai, "It...was f-for a go..od c..ause sir."  
  
"Okay okay...but one thing Ishida." said the teacher going back to his gradebook.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"Mr. Ichikawa...sir, why?"  
  
"Good, just making sure it wasn't Mr. Gullible because I sure don't believe that one," said Mr. Ichikawa looking up with a smirk on his face, "Now if you would be so kind as to stop wasting classtime and sit your butt in your seat maybe I will make your detention fifteen minutes instead of thirty."  
  
Matt looked down, "Yes sir" he said walking to his seat and plopping down pulling out his pencil and notebook.  
  
Tai back over at the blonde, "Lame excuse Matt...even for you..." he whispered.  
  
"Shut up Tai...it's bad enough I got detention again..." whispered Matt as the teacher looked up at him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Matt be quiet and do yourself a favor and come get your worksheet." said Mr. Ichikawa giving him a stern look.  
  
Matt let a deep growl escape his throat as he got out of his chair and walked up to Mr. Ichikawa's desk picking up a worksheet. "Tai can be such a prick sometimes" he thought to himself as he walked back to his desk and sat down. "Such a prick for such a cute guy." he thought, grinning as he began to work on the first problem on the page.  
  
After 11:15 the bell rang, Matt had done enough work to make his appetite grow beyond hungry, he felt starved. He got out of his seat and started to speed walk towards the door when Mr. Ichikawa called him back to his desk.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"If you're late you're late Matt...unless you have a valid excuse don't give me any bull. I am tired of it and I hate to waste class time, next time you're late just come get your work and sit down, okay?"  
  
Matt looked down at his shoes, "Yes sir...", his voice sounded distant.  
  
"I will let you off with a warning for today, no detention today but don't tell anyone I went easy on you, it would ruin my reputation as an evil dictator." said Mr. Ichikawa with a slight grin.  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
"Now go eat, you look like you could use some meat on your bones anyways..."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As Matt was walking out of the room in a hurried fashion someone put an arm around his neck, keeping pace said, "You know he's right, you are a skinny little thing."  
  
"Why thank you Tai, you know I've been watching my figure." responded Matt with a hint of sarcasm and a slight grin as they rounded the corner into the lunchroom.  
  
Tai took his arm from around Matt's neck as they got into the lunch line, of course Matt ahead of Tai like always.  
  
As they stood in line an odd silence overcame both of them, as though they'd lost the ability to talk or at least formulate words. The line moved slowly inched forward, the smell of food wafting throughout the room making both boy's mouths water slightly, Tai glanced at Matt with his arms crossed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"God he's lucky I like him enough to let him eat before me." Tai thought to himself as he overlooked the blonde before him, his golden hair, azure eyes and a body that couldn't be topped.  
  
As they waited a few more minutes Tai entertained thoughts which would make even Jesus Christ himself blush. His mind wandered as his imagination pieced together short movies of him and Matt together in the most passionate way.  
  
"Ummm Taichi? You going to get your tray or what?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Tai looking around, his mind among other things still excited about the fantasies.  
  
"Tray...food...yum yum?" asked Matt as he put a carton of chocolate milk on his tray and sliding it down to the register.  
  
"Oh...duh..."  
  
Tai grabbed a tray and a milk and slid it down to the register behind Matt who was fishing for his wallet.  
  
"Come on kid, I ain't got all day," said the cashier looking at Matt, "I got a life too."  
  
"I'm working on it pal," said Matt as he reached in his front pockets and realized, he'd left his wallet at home on the bed stand, "Damn it..."  
  
"What? Forget your money?" asked Tai.  
  
Matt looked back, "Yeah I did..." he said with a sigh as he slid the tray back to one of the other kids.  
  
"I wish I could pay for him, I only have the cash for my lunch though" Tai thought to himself as the blonde walked out into the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey...life...me...got one..."  
  
"Sorry." said Tai handing the cashier his lunch money while thinking "Yeah sorry you are such a prick."  
  
Tai walked out of the doorway and glanced around, once again Matt had gone off to the last table and sat by himself, by the window. "Why does he always try to be alone?" thought Tai as he walked towards the table.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Matt looked up and thought to himself, "Why can't I just be alone?" while sliding over slightly so Tai could sit beside him.  
  
"Matt you know if you're hungry you can share some of my food."  
  
A weird puzzled look came over Matt's face as those words hit his ear drums, "Did I hear you right?"  
  
"What?" asked Tai scratching his head slightly.  
  
"The human disposal of food, you, just offered me your food."  
  
"Oh shut up, it's not like I would eat it all." said Tai as he did that thing with the corner of his mouth that meant he was lying through his pearly whites.  
  
"Uh huh..." said Matt as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh would you just grab a bite before I cram it in your mouth."  
  
"I'm not hungry." said Matt looking out the window, he never could look Tai in the eye when he was lying.  
  
Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder, the pure touch caused Matt to shiver slightly and close his eyes. "If you don't eat, I won't and this entire tray of food will end up in the garbage."  
  
Matt waited a few more seconds for his face to return to normal before he turned to face Tai, "Fine, I'm only eating a little bit so you will eat."  
  
"No...you will eat as much as you want." Tai took his hand off Matt's shoulder, slightly grazing his lower ear.  
  
"You are soooo evil sometimes Yagami...so very evil." said Matt thinking to himself "So evil...the ravishing cute kind too". The thought causing him to grin as he took a fry and nibbling a bit off of the top.  
  
He looked at Tai who had this weird look on his face, kind of a glassy look in his eyes, "Okay what? Do I have something on my face or something?"  
  
"No, I uhh...would you just eat that damn fry already." Tai said, a slight high pitch in his voice near the end. 


End file.
